


The Headmistress Likes Sexual Favours

by ThatLewdWriter



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cross-posted on Hentai-foundry, Desk Sex, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School Uniforms, Sex, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Sex, sexual favours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter
Summary: Fiora (Futanari, Headmistress Skin); a series in which Fiora gets it on with various Champions.Cross-Posted from Hentai Foundry.Headmistress Fiora enjoys helping out the students of the Academy, so long as you can make her cum. More than one student seems fond of the idea, and the Headmistress is always willing to help.Even if the help they want ends up being entirely unnecessary.





	1. Irelia - Under the desk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own League of Legends, and everyone is above 18.

* * *

“Headmistress?”

“Yes, Ms. Crownguard?” Fiora schooled her expression, making no immediate action. She placed her hands flat against her desk, her index finger lightly tapping a paper. To the untrained eye, and perhaps even a well-trained eye, there was absolutely nothing out of ordinary with the Acadamy 's Headmistress.

Lux’s eyes, predictably, flicked to the finger, and then back up. Concern decorated the pretty blue orbs. “Are you feeling alright, Headmistress?”

“I am feeling fine,” Fiora said soothingly. Almost as if on cue, she took in a sharp breath and her lips pressed together tightly. Lux took definitely notice of this, and her expression grew curious. She knew better than to voice anything else, especially after the Headmistress had spoken - that would be against the rules.

There was a sound like moving fabric, and Lux frowned. Her attention focused down on the desk, and the lines on her brow deepened, but Fiora snapped the student out of her impending line of thought. “Is there anything else I could do for you?”

Lux looked up with her bright, blue eyes, and shook her head, her concerns wiped away in an instant. Her golden hair bounced, and Fiora subconsciously resisted the urge to lick her lips. “No, Headmistress. Thank you for all your help.”

“If there is anything else you need,” Fiora husked, “come right to me, okay?” Unbidden thoughts of Lux, naked, mewling, and bent over her desk, flitted through her mind and sent a surge of desire through her body and down to her prick.

Lux nodded enthusiastically, and stepped away. Fiora watched her tight ass sway for a long moment, very much glad that she had decided to make the school regulation skirts shorter.

“Lock the door, please, Ms Crownguard,” Fiora called, and the girl obeyed with a bright smile.

The door closed, and the lock clicked. Fiora waited for a full ten seconds before throwing her head back and letting out a long sigh of relief. Her full lips remained parted as she allowed herself to breath heavily, while one of her hands landed on a large breast and groped it. Without any need to remain quiet, loud slurps emanated from underneath the desk. Fiora’s other hand reached down and grasped a handful of hair, relishing in how silky it felt. She released another sigh, closing her eyes and concentrating on the skilled tongue that worked its way up and down her thick dick.

“Mon dieu,” Fiora gasped as her meat was swallowed down to the base. Saliva pooled down in her lap, but the Headmistress cared nothing for it; the feeling of a warm mouth around her rock-hard flesh was taking up too much of her thought process

Fiora’s free hand unbutton her jacket, and she tugged one of her fat tits free from its silk enclosing. She pinched her fingers into the squishy flesh, teasing her nipple with her palm. Her finely-manicured hand held down the student until she was choking on her dick, the sound of great heaves and gasps for oxygen like sweet music to the Headmistress’ ears. It was well known among those privy to Fiora's activities that her favourite sounds were those of a girl choking on a good slab of dick, and there were only a handful better at taking cock than the slut currently on her knees. 

When Fiora felt close to her limit her hand released, and the girl beneath the desk pulled free with a grateful gasp of air. Fiora’s wet prick tingled in the cold air, and it cooled her arousal somewhat. Copious ropes of saliva dripped down her shaft, decorating it in a glistening sheen. Fiora composed herself, such that she was able. Her face morphed back into its usual aloof expression, and she dabbed at any sweat on her elegant neck. She left her heavy breast stay out of the safety of her bra, and under its own weight it sagged against her expensive suit jacket.

She only moved when a hand tapped insistently against her stockinged leg. She rolled her leather chair back against the plush carpeting, freeing up just enough space for the student to pop up in the gap between her legs and the chestnut desk.

The student shook her mane of dark blue hair, and tried to smooth back the strands that had matted themselves down to her face. She glared fiercely at Fiora, her face a mess of running mascara and spittle. Strings of saliva drooped down from her lips and chin, some dripping down to her exposed cleavage. Stubbornly, she tried to wipe it away, but Fiora caught her hand with the speed of a striking snake.

“Leave that, dear Irelia,” the Headmistress said soothingly. “It makes you look sexy.”

Irelia rolled her eyes, but complied. She was in no position to do anything else, after all. “You didn’t cum.”

Fiora eagerly raked her eyes over the girl’s lean body in her uniform. While the girl’s chest wasn’t the largest, her ass and legs were by far the best out of all the students she had fucked before. “No, I did not.” She smirked coldly. “Not until I get a strike at your pussy.”

Irelia scoffed. “Yeah, whatever.” She rose up, revealing her disheveled uniform and athletic legs. “You’re harder than usual. Did Lux turn you on, you lecherous old woman?”

Laughing coldly, Fiora reached out to feel Irelia’s legs. “Are you jealous?”

The glare she gave Fiora was enough to silence her talking, but not enough to stop her cold laugh. “How do you want it?” Irelia asked irritably, crossing her arms over her tits and trying her hardest to ignore the older woman.

“I want your fantastic ass,” Fiora drawled, “bouncing on my lap, while you face the door.”

Irelia turned away, throwing Fiora’s hand off her, and flipped her skirt up. Fiora cooed, and immediately beset her once again: her hands groped at Irelia’s malleable globes of ass-flesh, kneading the pale skin firmly.

Irelia had to stifle a gasp of enjoyment. Much as she might try to deny it, she was incredibly aroused by the Headmistress’ rough, lust-fueled, cold attitude. Her cunt was already wet from the dick-sucking beneath the desk, but now it was starting to drip as her ass was manhandled like putty. When had this turned from regretful necessity to eagerly turning out sexual favours?

Fiora smacked her fat ass, and the flesh rippled like gelatin. “Mon cherie, I am going to fuck you.”

Irelia groaned at Fiora’s seductive tone, and pushed her panties to the side. Her shaven snatch glistened, her lips engorged; despite doing this regularly, her body reacted the same every time. “No condom?”

“You know me so well.” Irelia cold almost hear the smirk in Fiora’s words. Irelia couldn’t even be sure if the Headmistress had ever used a condom with another girl, and she idly wondered if there were any bastard children running around. She _had_ seen other students around school go mysteriously absent, sometimes sporting gentle stomach bumps...

The Headmistress guided her hips and, with the ease of repeated practice, she aligned the head of the drooling meat-spear to her hot cunt. Fiora’s hands clasped Irelia’s hips, but the student needed no prompting to descend downwards. With the combined slickness of Irelia’s aroused cunt, and the drool-lubed shaft, the entry was swift and easy. The lips of the student's cunt opened around the rod and eagerly gobbled it up, taking in inch after throbbing inch.

Irelia sighed in ecstasy, and Fiora groaned in pleasure. Irelia’s pussy took seven inches of iron-hard meat before her fat butt slammed into the older woman’s saliva-coated crotch, stopping her from sinking the last inches of girl-meat into her tight cleft.

Fiora grunted in clear annoyance, but was silenced as Irelia ground her generous ass into her lap. Cursing in another language, the Headmistress tightened her grip in Irelia’s thick waist and started grinding their hips together, seeking the pleasurable feeling granted by over-generous amounts of skin.

“Mmmm.” Irelia squeezed her eyes shut, enjoying the feeling of her cunt being stretched out by Fiora’s dominant cock. Even though the grinding of their bodies felt good, it did little to take the edge off her arousal. In order to keep up her persona she gathered her bitterness and muttered, “Hurry up and fuck me, you extortionist.”

Hissing, Fiora bucked her hips with a sudden, shocking intensity, squashing Irelia’s ass into her crotch and burying her dick into the girl’s depths. She repeated the motion multiple times, causing flesh to ripple. The rubbery head of the fleshy spear raked against tight pussy walls, stretching them despite Irelia’s intimate experience with her she-dick.

Spurred on for more pleasure, Irelia started to bounce in tandem with every pump of Fiora’s hips. Each time she descended their hips slapped together with fleshy echoes, and Irelia was sure that the secretary outside could clearly hear them - though the student was also sure that the secretary had been in this same situation as well.

Every throbbing inch plundered Irelia’s pussy haven, hitting at _just_ the right angle to make her head spin. The older woman barely showed any emotion other than sight groans and hisses, so Irelia did her best to clamp down on her own emotions. She choked back moans and groans, but it was difficult in the face of Fiora’s conquering slab of meat. Every powerful inch of it drove deep into her tight twat, slathering the fertile tunnel with copious amounts of pre-cum.

Irelia reached out and grabbed the pretentious desk, using it to keep herself grounded. She lowered her head until it was nearly level with it, hiding her red, sweaty face. Fiora did not seem to care at all, manhandling her and guiding the student along her engorged shaft as if she was nothing more than a glorified fleshlight. Slap after slap echoed out as Fiora brought her ass up and down, and Irelia's cunt eagerly clung and clamped down on the hulking she-rod.

“You would look perfect,” Fiora panted, her accent uncharacteristically thick, “With a tattoo right _here._ ” She tapped the small of Irelia’s back, right above the swell of her generous ass.

“A - “ Irelia bit back a groan, “A f-f-fucking tramp s-stamp?”

“Yes, of my family crest.” Fiora let out a shaky sigh of pleasure as her dick mashed Irelia’s insides thoroughly. The spongy flesh took her heaving rod without qualm, allowing easy access to the deepest sections of the schoolgirl's cunt. “So I can mark you as my whore.”

The words, somehow, touched a more masochistic side of Irelia, and set her off immediately. An orgasm hit her body and swept through it like a wave, and her sore pussy clamped down on Fiora’s veined shaft. Her juice gushed out and her eyes rolled back in depraved pleasure, while the Headmistress fucked her right through the orgasmic high. Inch after inch of rock-hard cock plunged through tight, rippling folds, desperate to get itself off and unleash the monstrous load contained within the older woman's balls, entirely without any regard for Irelia herself.

Irelia placed her cheek flat against the cool desk, ever-so-slowly coming off her orgasmic bliss, while Fiora swore in another language. She thrust powerfully in precise, agonizingly slow movements, her titanic shaft throbbing with impending release. As if in sympathy, the Ionian's tight twat pulsed in rhythm, pulling and milking the cock, coaxing release. Her pussy practically begged for Fiora's virile sperm, without any regard for potential consequences.

The student did not even bother to try and pull away; she never had before, and wouldn’t in the future. When Fiora’s dick exploded in orgasm she relished the euphoric feeling of silky hot waves of semen pouring into her sacred tunnel, flooding it with strong, potent sperm. Each thrust of Fiora’s hips sent more scalding sperm cascading into her body, struggling to reach her womb. Some of the white fluid squirted out messily from the seal between dick and cunt, but most sloshed inside. Fiora brought Irelia’s hips down one final time, and finished with one last jet of cum. There she remained, her dick slowly softening in Irelia’s over-stuffed quim, idly playing with the flesh of her recent conquest. The room was finally rid of the sounds of frantic fucking, having replaced it with hot, heavy breathing.

Irelia really did not want to move after being plundered so thoroughly. However, she knew that is she did not then Fiora would resume when she was ready. There was a large part of Irelia that found that appealing, but she knew she would be crossing a line if the started that and, if that was the path she was following, she might as well go and grab that tramp stamp. So she rose up on shaky legs, freeing the colossal monster with a loud slurp. A gush of sticky, thick cum dripped free, and Irelia did her best to clean herself before moving her panties into place. Regardless, she’d still need a new pair.

“I do wonder if you’re on the pill,” Fiora mused, still gently playing with her student’s rear asset. “Because I know I am not impotent.”

Irelia did not miss the underlying meaning: with the amount of loads pumped into her teenage body, she should be pregnant.

“Maybe,” was all she replied, her voice as steady as possible through her deep breathing. She had plenty of practice at being calm, cool, and unfazed, despite having just been treated like a street hooker. 

“Feel free to stop taking them,” Fiora told her cheekily, slapping her ass one final time before reaching into a side drawer. She removed a selection of pink papers, and paused. She did not speak, but the silence prompted Irelia to do so.

“Civil Defense and Discourse.”

Nodding, Fiora removed a pair of papers and slid them onto the desk. “This is the full answer key for the upcoming midterms. Bring them back promptly; you know the drill.”

“I know the drill,” Irelia repeated dimly, shoving the papers underneath her shirt. She had stopped bringing her backpack to the office a long time ago, when she had accidentally left it there and been subject to another fuck session. The idea was not entirely unappealing, but very impractical during school hours. 

“Good. Re-lock the door on your way out; it’s been stubborn, recently.”

Irelia trudged over to the door, but looked back quickly to see Fiora tugging her fat boob back into her frilly bra. She had no idea why the Headmistress had to dress like a total slut, since her approach was less seduction and more sex-for-favours. With an eye roll and a mental scoff, she opened the door.

“Oh, and Irelia?”

Irelia half-turned.

“I pulled up your old school records. I know you don’t need the answer keys to pass.”

Irelia’s eyes widened, and her face went red.

“See you next time,” Fiora grinned, and Irelia slammed the door shut without locking it.

* * *

 


	2. Unnecessary Precaution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syndra needs to be Student Council President, and the only thing she has to offer the Headmistress is her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still short. Was a sort-of request.

* * *

 

A month of hard work and strenuous campaigning - on top of already rigorous coursework - was soon coming to an end. The preliminary student elections had just finished, leaving only the advanced classes to vote - but they were not numerous enough to overturn the main student body. Unless there was a decisive split in the preliminary voting...

_Ah. Doubt. I must stop doing that._ Doubt had began to plague Syndra’s thoughts since the start of the student elections, and she _hated_ it. She had never, ever doubted herself before, no matter what she attempted. She was perfect at everything, so her treacherous thoughts were beginning to piss her off.

And really, even _if_ the main student body was totally, evenly split, and the advance students were similarly divided, the final decision would still go down to the board of directors. Essentially, she had three strikes before she was out of the race.

But she was _obviously_ the best candidate. She was hyper intelligent, top of the class, with some of the best marks in the entire school. She was active in the community, organizing programs and leading groups. She was a natural at talking and wordplay, a master of wit. Practically everyone loved her - after all, she had loyal pets that followed her around, clueless groupies and eager wannabe lovers.

It was a natural part of life that _some_ people would dislike her. It was statistics. Someone as drop-dead gorgeous as her, with such a stunningly curvy body would naturally draw jealousy out of some students. There were also the low-level peons of the school, who she bullied around. They didn’t matter; they were in the minority.

Who else would win but her? Lissandra, with her cold-as-ice personality and flair? True, she might be well-organized and devilishly clever, but her seminars could freeze water with how dull they were. Add the fact that she was plain-looking, with a chest at least two cup-sizes smaller - she was barely a threat.

Diana? Hah. Her rebellious attitude drew the ire of practically every authority figure around, and her love-hate relationship with the star mathlete, Leona, was perfect scandal material. (Syndra knew that personally - she had enough dirt on the two of them to bury Diana, in the case that she won.) Okay, maybe the Lunari had a good athletic record - Syndra might be the star basketball player, but Diana took soccer, track, and high-jump - and sure, some people might like that kind of stuff in a girl, but Syndra’s hotness could overcome that, surely.

Karma? Well… perhaps. She was the next most likely candidate. Smart, skilled, well-liked, a good negotiator, calm, attractive, with an ass surpassing Syndra’s own. (She put that down to their difference in sports. Clearly working out would tone Syndra, whereas Karma’s meditation-shenanigans would keep her plump.

She was the only threat Syndra could foresee. Inwardly, she was glad that Ashe hadn’t bothered to run this time - Ashe’s royal blood, her background in conflict resolution, and her focus on the studies of political science would make her a dangerous opponent.

Well. Syndra was fairly certain she had this in the bag. She went through her day normally, working hard, brushing off clinging fans, and giving sudden speeches. Yet passing by the rows of posters from the other candidates made her stomach roil, and - though she would never actually do it - she wanted to rip them from the walls.

_What if I don’t win?_

Lunch was skipped in favour of finishing an assignment that wasn’t due for two more weeks. Doubt took away her appetite, and left her in a sour mood. She even snapped at her usual friends, successfully driving them away.

When it came time for basketball practice, she was totally out of it. Sure, she made all the usual shots and calls, but without any of her usual flair. Her teammates looked annoyed at her lackluster performance, and so did the coach.

She stomped outside for a water break, inwardly cursing herself. A few students milling about the corridor looked at her with (frankly disgusting) eyes. Her shorts were, well, very short, leaving little to the imagination. Her shoulder-strap top was tight and sweaty, fully outlining her d-cup breasts.

With a roll of her eyes she gestured rudely to the students, forcing them away. She knew she was gorgeous even while sweaty and tired, but they had no right to oogle. As if she would give them any attention, or heavens forbid, _sleep_ with them. None of the other top students that Syndra found attractive had a dick between their legs, forcing her to lack the one thing she actually wanted: a girlfriend. Er, boyfriend? What was the term?

_Irrelevant,_ she thought, and shook her head. She needed to focus on the problem at hand: getting rid of her pointless doubt. She splashed some water on her face from the fountain, and thought hard. She needed to win - the academy was prestigious, and being able to claim the title of president (even if only for a year) would make her stand out amongst future prospects. She needed this.

That was when a thought occurred to her. Tomorrow morning, after her practice, was the final tally. Then the board would vote. She couldn’t influence any of the student results now, but she could try and worm her way into the last stage for good measure - after all, they really had all the say… right?

The only person that had any real sway on the board was the Headmistress, who unconditionally ruled the school. The student president would work under her directly, too… and Syndra knew well of Headmistress Fiora’s appetites. She tried to find dirt on every authority figure, just in case, and Fiora did not make it difficult to do so. It was hard to do anything against her, though, as Syndra learned that Fiora’s network of contacts was _expansive._

Syndra looked down to her body, and admired herself. She twisted left and right, admiring her assets - long legs, juicy ass, toned stomach, full tits - yes, Fiora would certainly be amicable to a trade. What should she wear, though…? Her sports clothes were too plain, the uniform too standard. Maybe a nicer blouse, a shorter skit, and some lingerie? She _did_ have that lace one that she had never worn. (The intention had been to seduce Irelia, but the discovery that she lacked any extra equipment had really torn away that desire.)

She drew in a deep breath, and nodded to herself. She’d seduce Fiora, in order to secure herself a seat as the council’s head. It would work. She would _make_ it work.

_Now I only hope the other rumours are wrong,_ Syndra mused. _I don’t know if I can take ten inches. My dildo is half that. Does she use condoms? Why did I not check that beforehand? Well, she must, since she’s a teacher… well, a pill before and after will suffice._

She nodded to herself again, and went back to the gym.

 

* * *

 

Syndra stood outside the door to the poll-collection room - technically, the teacher’s second-floor lounge, briefly re-purposed. Her skin was freshly showered from practice, so her clothing stuck to her glistening skin and showed off her curves. She had forgone her blazer, and the blouse she’d picked was slightly transparent. Fiora’s keen eye would easily see the lacy purple bra she had on.

For good measure she popped two buttons from the top, better displaying her tight, young cleavage. The bra was a little tight, so her bountiful tits overspilled, but she saw it as a plus. She would just have to endure the slight annoyance of the many straps digging into her skin. (Truly, there were a lot of straps. Under her bust, over her bust, like a network of sexy lacing. Attractive, but painful.)

She rapped on the door twice, and stepped inside. She gently inclined her head to the only other figure in the room, and said politely, “Good morning, Headmistress.”

Fiora looked up from the sheet of paper in her hand. Her eyebrows came together briefly, and slight confusion passed over her regal face. “Ms. Sovereign. How surprising to see you here.”

Her tone conveyed anything but surprise, but Syndra brushed it off. “I came by to see if I could alleviate any stress from you. I’m sure you’ve been working hard.” Syndra made sure to emphasis just the right words to set off the older woman.

Fiora popped her lips. “Yes, I see you’re ready to help.” Her lecherous eyes roved over every inch of Syndra’s body, and if the youth hadn’t been so resolute on her plan, she would have felt disgusted.

Syndra hopped up on a sturdy plastic table, with as much grace as she could muster. Though it pained her to do so, she sat as unladylike as she could - legs spread, skirt unsmoothed. When Fiora looked - as Syndra knew she would  - she’d get an eyeful of purple undergarments and garters. “I love to help. That’s what makes me the best candidate for president.”

Fiora blinked once, looked down at her papers, then blinked again, somewhat suspicious. She looked up Syndra’s skirt, as expected, and then, very calmly, folded her papers up and placed them in a container. “We should not be discussing anything about the results.” Her voice was measured, a little wry, a little sarcastic. It was the tiniest bit strange, but Syndra put that down to her surprise at being propositioned by a student.

“I would not dare go against the rules,” Syndra mock-gasped, and adjusted her silky hair. “After all, I know i’m already assured the spot.”

“Really.” Fiora’s face was steady, impassive, even though her eyes were very blatantly stripping Syndra’s body of clothing. Her words were more careful, and measured. “Is that so?”

“Of course. And I also know you’ll vouch for me, and my suitability, to the Board.”

Fiora’s manicured hand swept back through her hair, and she unbuttoned the top of her suit. Syndra had to swallow when she saw Fiora’s own cleavage, at least a cup larger than her own, pop free of her clothing. She, too, wore a lacy bra, but much more expensive-looking.

“Why should I do that?” Fiora purred, stepping in closer. Syndra met her strong gaze, surprised at the desire swimming through them, but after a moment elation filled her body. The ball was firmly in her court.

Syndra made a triumphant noise, and leaned back to properly display her generous tits. “Because i’m sure that i’ve got all the necessary dimensions for the job. Better than you’ve had before.”

Fiora hummed as she stood over Syndra, just a tad too dominantly for the girl’s taste. Her face was mischievous, knowing. “I believe Karma, too, has the right dimensions for the job.”

Syndra’s mouth opened, and she let out an indignant squeal. Did Fiora actually prefer the Ionian slut over her?! Was her ass really that much better?

“Yes,” Fiora continued, “I think tapping that would be very, very nice. A lot of potential. All that Yoga would make for some nice flexibility.”

“Well,” Syndra protested, voice firm, “we’ll be working closely together monthly, so I can foresee long, late-night sessions between us. And, unfortunately, it has been said that Karma gets around. I don’t. I am _untapped_ potential.”

Fiora reached out to comb a loose strand of hair away from Syndra’s face, and then trailed her nails down her pale neck. “Once a week,” She corrected. “We’ll need long, _intense,_ late-night sessions, once a week.”

“I - I see.” Syndra nodded thoughtfully. “Yes, that sounds right. You do know best in these -”

“Also, in the event that I need escorting to any events, you will assist me.” Fiora smiled smoothly. “I do go to a few business affairs, and a protege would learn so much from the interactions, don’t you think? Of course, it would help if she was young, attractive, and dressed well.”

“That sounds like a perfectly reasonable request.” While Syndra didn’t want to be paraded around like Fiora’s trophy, she would learn many useful things at such events. It was actually perfect for her future, so any side action with the Headmistress would be done for her own benefit. Yes, the ball was still in her court.

“I would, of course, provide lodging and comfort afterwards.”

“R-right.” Sex in exchange for knowledge. It was an easy deal, at least, but Syndra wracked her brain to get _more._ “For you to go to such lengths, i’m sure a personal letter of recommendation is included?

“Naturally,” Fiora chuckled, and leaned over the younger girl. Her hand barely grazed a supple tit, as if waiting for permission. “Have we reached a deal?”

Syndra kept her shoulders back and chin up, trying to keep power over the situation. She did not like how vulnerable she felt under the older woman, but surely that was normal? The Headmistress was strong, authoritative, older, wise... it had to be normal for anyone to be nervous in this position. Of course, totally normal. “Depends. Do I have your guarantee for both?”

“Cross my heart. I’ll do my hardest to emphasis your worth to the board, and i’ll get started on a letter of recommendation - provided you hold up your end.”

Syndra let out a shaky breath. “Then I do believe we’ve come to an agreement.”

Fiora smirked. “Good. Then seal it with a kiss.”

The girl was more eager than she would care to admit, given the situation. She tried not to jump up instantly, instead slowly wrapping a svelte arm around Fiora’s neck and dragging their lips together. It was shockingly nice. Her own lips were nice and plump, with the perfect amount of springiness and a touch of lipstick. She had the idea in her head that her own were the best, and so she expected a kiss from Fiora to be dry, lackluster, old… but damn, she was wrong. Fiora’s were fat and pliant, moulding themselves around Syndra’s in lustful subjugation.

It was like kissing one of the many silk pillows that she slept with at night, and Syndra nearly gave herself to the kiss entirely. Fiora took the lead, which was fine - Syndra’s experience was very slight. The way the older woman nipped and moved was literally taking her breath away, such was her skill.

When something prodded against her full lips, Syndra stiffened. At first she was unsure; she knew it was a tongue, but she had no experience in this, and she did not want to relinquish all control. Fiora was insistent, though, and Syndra needed her approval to succeed. She allowed her tongue to worm it’s way inside her mouth, and immediately she was besieged.

Skillfully, the Headmistress swept her way through Syndra’s mouth, memorizing every inch of the wet cavern. Syndra could not duel that tongue, though she tried; Fiora knew what she was doing, and was taking what she wanted. The girl knew that Fiora locked lips with dozens, and had enough experience over her to make any attempt at resistance useless.

Her hands moved over Syndra’s body as they locked lips. Her neck, the curve of her hips, her legs, but mainly her breasts. Fiora’s strong fingers gently squeezed them through the thin material of her shirt, almost soothingly. Eventually she deftly unbuttoned Syndra’s blouse, pulling the material away from her body. She was mostly dry from her shower, leaving her skin fresh and springy.

Fiora kneaded her breasts, rolling the firm but malleable orbs in her hands. When she eventually lifted her mouth off Syndra’s plump cocksuckers, the first thing she did was look down at the young flesh of her student. She licked her lips and cooed appreciatively, clearly enjoying the sight of her breasts.

She placed her soft lips down on the left tit first, leaving gentle, eager kisses against the silky-smooth flesh. She trailed her kisses across, then into her cleavage, before finishing on her right tit. Her tongue was wet against Syndra’s skin, an entirely different sensation from the showers. Not at all unpleasant, though.

Fiora looked up to lock gazes with Syndra, and she showed off her white teeth. “This is a very nice bra,” she commented, clearly happy. “Very nice. I do think i’ll be buying you something more expensive, though.”

Syndra lifted her chin and narrowed her eyes, to challenge Fiora, but the Headmistress went back to worshiping her student’s body. Her tongue ran down Syndra’s smooth stomach, dipping into her navel, before going further. She left a long trail of saliva across the white skin, thick and shiny.

“Lift your ass,” Fiora all but commanded, her fingers tight against Syndra’s skirt. For a moment she considered being stubborn, but she knew this was her own plan, and it would not do to be reluctant. So she complied, lifting her doughy ass inches off the desk, and Fiora took the moment to drag her skirt down her legs. It dangled around her ankles, forgotten.

“You came very prepared,” Fiora murmured in amazement. “Fancy lingerie like this is nice - I think I have a new favourite style. I’ll buy you some nice sets, and you’ll wear this when we meet, understand?”

Syndra humphed, nose upturned, but shivered under Fiora’s praise. The woman traced her fingers around the edges of the underwear, before ever-so-slowly dragging them off Syndra’s wide hips and down her legs.

Fiora sighed breathlessly as she took in the sight of Syndra’s clean-shaven pussy. With a satisfied smile she placed a kiss on the top nub, before immediately dragging her tongue across her folds.

It elicited a sudden gasp from Syndra, along with a violent shudder that sent her fat tits jiggling. It felt glorious, and each probing lick from the Headmistress drove her further into heady bliss. She even bucked her hips along to the tempo of her tongue, indulging in the older woman’s skilled ministrations.

“I’m glad you like this,” Fiora chuckled, “But i’ll tongue-fuck you next time: I’m a little too hard to wait any longer.”

“A-am I not supposed to give you a blowjob?” Syndra questioned, trying to keep her arousal in check. She had researched this beforehand, so she figured she was supposed to suck on the Headmistress. Right?

“Next time, we’ll trade head,” Fiora promised, dropping her own skirt to the ground. Her ten inch bitch-breaker was hard and thick, and Syndra wasn’t sure she could take it all. “I’ll teach you how to take me to the base, and then i’ll make you cum with my mouth.”

Syndra nodded lazily, focused on that huge, throbbing slab of meat as it approached her pussy. Had she bitten off more than she could chew? She didn’t want to admit it, but she was scared. Would it even fit?

As if reading her thoughts, Fiora murmured, “Don’t worry your pretty little head. I’ll fit.”

“Do you have a condom?”

“No. I never use condoms, and you’ll have to get used to that.”

Syndra nodded as Fiora’s thick cock prodded at her swollen entrance. It took her no time at all to find her tight tunnel beneath the thick petals of her sex, and she wasted no time in trying to push her way inside. First went the ridge of her head, roughly pushing inwards. It was not easy at all; Syndra was too tight, Fiora too large, with not enough wetness between them.

Fiora withdrew with a curse, and spit on both her hand and cock. She lubed herself up with her saliva, trying to make do with what she had, and then moved back to her student’s pussy. She tried again, this time succeeding in gaining entry to that tight haven.

Fiora let out a deep sigh, pushing harder with her womanly hips. More of her fat shaft breached Syndra’s pink, fleshy pussy, stretching it out more than it had ever been. The tunnel constricted around the invasive behemoth, and it was almost too tight for Fiora to continue.

She squeezed her eyes shut. “F-fuck, you’re so tight. I’ve wanted to fuck this pussy for so long -”

Syndra let out a breathless half-gasp, half-laugh. It had been easier to seduce Fiora than she had expected, and it was because Fiora had been lusting over her this whole time. Normally she’d use that knowledge to inflate her own ego, but right now she was focused on the fact that she had a pole of meat inside her warm oven, and it was filling her to the absolute limit.

Fiora grunted, as if unwilling to allow Syndra’s vice-like pussy to win, and she started to rut. Ignorant of Syndra’s hesitant pleas, she thrust her hips and buried ever more of her shaft inside the clinging heat. She got further and further with each movement, fucking Syndra on the plastic table without having even fully penetrated her. The wet heat of her pussy greedily gobbled on every inch that pushed inside, though it struggled to properly accommodate it. Every time Fiora withdrew Syndra felt too empty, and every time she thrust Syndra felt too full. Her pussy couldn’t decide for itself which it preferred, because it burned and stretched around the invader, but then clung to it eagerly when it tried to pull out.

Over and over Syndra was fucked against the table, her fat ass hanging just off the edge, her legs dangling over the sides. She had to hold herself up with her hands, because she was _not_ going to be lying on her back for the Headmistress - even though she so desperately wanted to relinquish command, just get railed by the older expert. Fiora fucked her with something like desperation, but not without skill or precision. She was not rutting like an animal, like Syndra half-assumed she might, and so Syndra could not hold any sort of superiority over the woman. She was at the mercy of her tremendous cock, and her piston-like hips.

Shameless, husky moans left her lips. She could not stop herself at all. Fiora filled her twat entirely, and now it was almost entirely inside. Parts of her pussy that had never been reached were suddenly and brutally conquered. Her squishy pink folds were being thoroughly churned by the impossibly hard girl-dick, and it was the best feeling she had ever had. If sex with the Headmistress felt like  _this_ all the time, then Syndra might have to admit that she was more interested in future fucking than anything else. 

"Ngh," Syndra grunted, fingers clenched so tightly they were turning white. This was certainly now beyond any attempt at securing her position; Syndra  _wanted_ this almost more than the initial reason. She could almost understand why other students engaged in sexual relations with their teacher. How could any of the young student body hold a candle to Fiora's sexual prowess?

Fiora’s balls slapped against Syndra’s hanging ass, and fleshly claps filled the room. Syndra’s hair and tits bounced wildly, and the left one had slipped free of it’s too-tight bra cup and was now free to wobble of it’s own accord. Fiora took the opportunity to capture a pink, swollen nipple with her mouth, biting down hard and leaving Syndra to shout in pleasurable pain. The girl's fingers curled inwards tightly; she wanted to grab something, take hold of anything and relieve herself of some of the pleasurable pressure building within, but there was nothing in reach - well, she truly wanted to grab the Headmistress' hanging, heaving tits, or her shiny hair, but the girl would  _not_ give in to something she self-perceived as submissive, and had to suffer for it. 

The plastic desk shook and squeaked, until Syndra was sure it was going to collapse. Fiora did not care, burrowing her barrel-thick shaft into the warm snatch over and over. It was like a rod of hot iron was being stabbed through her body, and it was incredibly sexy. She had no idea why she had not done this before, but it was absolutely the best. It was like the Headmistress' dick belonged in Syndra's pussy, stretching the snug channel into a perfectly soft sheath, and Syndra's proud, self-assured mind told her that it was all due to Syndra's own perfection - of course she was the best fit for Fiora's dick. Perfection belonged with Perfection. 

The Headmistress' mouth left a wet puddle of saliva when she pulled off the girl's tit, before Fiora abruptly kissed her hard on the lips. Syndra’s eyes widened when she felt warmth flood her insides, and she realized belatedly Fiora was cumming. What felt like gallons of warm liquid gushed into her pink folds, and Fiora seemed intent of plowing the seed into her tight fields. Her cock jettisoned sticky liquid against her cervix, while the rest pooled into her tunnel. There was no warning, though Syndra was unfamiliar with the tell-tale signs, and perhaps suffered for it. 

It was entirely too much, and so her eyes rolled back as her own orgasm swept over her. She lost all feeling, almost going totally numb. She didn't even recognize when Fiora stopped ejaculating inside her, or when she stopped brutally fucking her body, but when she came off her high it was all done: two sweating, breathless women, a leaking pipe and fluttering cunt. Liquid dripped from her abused, gaping pussy, thick and warm.  It had all ended faster than Syndra would have expected given Fiora's past events, but the girl chalked that up to her own gorgeous, perfect body, instead of anything else. 

However fast or brief, Syndra was satisfied. Thoroughly fucked, but satisfied. The spunk in her belly was warm, her tunnel was raw and aching, but it was as if she was on cloud nine. Fiora, too, seemed satisfied, if the expression on her face was any indication. Syndra was elated to see that: while she had thought the sex would be something she would have to grit her teeth and bear through, it had ended supremely satisfying, and to know that she brought Fiora to similar pleasure was good for her ego. 

_In fact,_ Syndra mused, keenly watching Fiora's bust rise and fall as she breathed heavily,  _If this wipes away the silly doubts in my mind, I may do this more frequently._

“I’d normally warn my students not to be late for class,” Fiora gasped, clearly tired, “But I understand if you need a break. I’ll make sure you suffer no penalty for skipping. Just… relax.”

Syndra cleared her throat, and defiantly lifted her face. She was stronger than this, damn it. She did not trust herself to speak, but she could still make a point: she fixed her clothing back to normal, and stood on very shaky legs. She had no idea if she would be able to walk to class without collapsing, and she _knew_ she was going to be sore in the morning.

Fiora lifted an eyebrow, but shrugged. “We’ll set up a schedule for our meetings, and outings. I’ll also need a list of your clothing sizes by tomorrow.”

Syndra nodded as she left the room, struggling to walk straight. She did not question why Headmistress Fiora was talking with such certainty, but the mind-draining sex stopped her from thinking right. She allowed the mind-numbing haze of pleasure to settle over her, and relished in the smug pride of a job well done.

_Truly,_ she thought proudly, _I am the best._

* * *

 

 

Fiora watched Syndra leave, cum oozing down her pale leg, and she chuckled. She had no idea why these events had transpired, but she had totally come out on top.

She lifted the sheet from earlier out of her container, and laughed softly to herself. While the paper was only a basic tally, yet to be re-typed and formatted for proper presentation, it was still accurate.  It clearly showed that the student body had voted Syndra in as their president - if only by a small margin over Karma. The board, honestly, stopped caring about the presidents years ago, leaving Fiora alone to decide - and she just chose the hottest piece of ass on parade, so Syndra was always going to be in.

This? This was a lucky break. Negotiating herself a nice sex deal, and some arm candy to show off at parties - hell, even Syndra’s recommendation letter was sitting neatly in her office desk. Granted, she was hoping to trade it for a one-off blowjob, but this was way better.

Whistling to herself, the headmistress began to tidy up the room, extremely satisfied with herself. Syndra would need a lot of teaching and guidance in the coming months, and Fiora was looking forwards to it.

What a day.


	3. Slutty Audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headmistress Fiora is forced to handle the auditions. She applies the liberal use of her dick, and solves the problem.   
> Commissioned Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was commissioned over at HF, everything as specified by the commissioner.

Commissioned chapter for one T.J, 4500 words

* * *

 

 

“Please,” Jhin begged, “Assist me in this, Headmistress.”

“Thiz sounds like ‘your problem, professor.” Fiora’s accent was thick and heavy, though it was always like that when she was upset. It was hard to concentrate on enunciation when she was furiously trying to not stab her subordinate.

“Ah, woe is me!” Jhin threw up his false hand dramatically, and covered his forehead. “Curse my skill, and professionalism, and sheer acting talent -”

“Oh, be quiet.” Fiora crossed her arms under her breasts, unintentionally giving them a cleavage boost. “It iz entirely your fault for scheduling the drama auditions at the same time as your own rehearsal.”

Jhin got down on one knee, held out a hand, and Fiora rolled her eyes. “My lady, please, your masterful insight would be most appreciated - there is, after me, no other mind that can truly comprehend talent, and I would be  _ honoured  _ to have you -”

“Jhin, shut up at this very moment, or I will render you unable to act for the next month.”

Jhin, very wisely, stopped talking.

“Fine. I will… hold the auditions.” Fiora held up a finger. “However, do not expect me to use up all my time in finding the perfect match. I’ll sit there until I find someone that’s adequate, and then I am gone. Understand?”

Jhin tilted his head upwards, and Fiora sighed. “You may talk.”

“I understand perfectly, dearest Headmistress,” Jhin murmured eloquently, though Fiora very much wanted to kick his head. “Verily, I have a sheet, here, with my specifications on the perfect actor. To facilitate your auditioning, for I would never imply your lack of intelligence. It matches up with the audition posters.”

Fiora hummed. “Whatever, Jhin. Don’t bother me again for another month, at the least.”

The drama professor bowed low, and held out a piece of manilla paper. Fiora took it gingerly, and waited until the man had retreated from his office - comically, still holding his low-bow - before looking it over. Her eyebrows rose. It was rather specific, and odd. Height, hair colour, measurements, acting talent, specific lines they had to read… yeah, there was no way Fiora was going to use any of these. 

Well, perhaps she could be more liberal with the specifications. She grabbed a dot of white-out and slapped it over the categories, changing the recommended breast size from an A cup to a D, and re-adjusted the other measurements. Under the section for lines she changed all the pretentious one-liners to a simple, ‘ _ Does this make my butt look big?’  _ Fiora might as well have  _ some  _ entertainment while doing this. Jhin could go screw himself, really. 

After a moment of hesitation Fiora downgraded the cup size, since she was familiar with the number of students with large tits, and she’d need a larger pool of would-be actors. The Headmistress never did anything half-assed, not even for some visual satisfaction - she only took… small liberties. 

_Ah, Mon Dieu,_ She thought, _I’m already putting too much effort into this._ _Well, at least i’ll be able to ogle some fine girls, I suppose._

 

* * *

 

 

The first two hours were hell. The students legitimately had no acting talent whatsoever, and she suddenly had an appreciation for Jhin’s dedication to his craft. Only a handful met the bill he had set forth, but only barely, so Fiora had written them down, but continued going through the applicants. While they were nice to look at, their abysmal acting take Fiora out of her state of perpetual arousal and just made her disappointed. She took some pictures, as per Jhin’s requirements, though she admittedly focused on the chest area more than the face. Those would go to her personal collection, and hopefully Jhin wouldn’t say anything.

Another girl came in, and then left in record time, and Fiora crossed her name off the list. This was her academy, damnit, and she could not tolerate talent this low. No wonder Jhin’s list of requirements was so extensive; it was needed to shift through the bad and the adequate, never mind the good. 

The door opened and allowed another student in, and Fiora lazily drooped her chin into her palm. “Name?”

“Janna, ma’am.”

Fiora’s eyes scraped down her list and found Janna’s name, and poised her pen beside it, ready to scratch it off without hesitation. She looked up after a long moment, and stared at the girl before her. Pretty, in an elfish way, with a pointed face and pointed ears. She had a slim build, but her tits really didn’t fit her frame at all - nice, large D-cups tits. No blazer was in sight, but Fiora couldn’t care at all about the disregard for dress policy - the sight was gorgeous, and made her reconsider the uniform code. Her dress shirt was tied up at her midriff with a rough knot, and her top buttons were wholly undone, showing off too much cleavage and too much stomach. Her reddish tie was stuck in between the swell of her tits, almost like an accessory.

The girl sat properly upon the stage chair: legs together so that her knees were firmly touching, hands on her thighs, back straight, chin up, eyes wide and innocent. Fiora was having trouble reconciling the slutty dress with the proper and polite attitude. Was it an act, perhaps? Well, if it was, then the girl was already leagues ahead of the others.

Fora cleared her throat. “I need to take a picture, for the, ah, casting list.”

The girl nodded happily, and Fiora’s eyes were wide with confusion. She deftly raised the digital camera and snapped off a few pictures - at least five too many. One of the girl’s face, and the rest centered on her tremendous tits, thighs, and stomach. Gorgeous. 

Once the camera was back down on the table, Fiora focused her attention back on the girl. “So, dear, do you know the lines?”

“Oh. I heard they were changed, but.” The girl winced, and Fiora’s eyebrows furrowed. “But I don’t know them?”

Fiora got the sudden feeling that the girl was not the brightest, but refrained from making such a judgment. “Well, the line is ‘ _ does this make my butt look big?’  _ and, hm, choose something to act that out.”

“Like… a pose...?”

_ Was that a question or an answer?  _ The Headmistress thought, but more diplomatically said, “...If that is what you want to do.”

Janna’s face lit up, all happy-like, and stood up abruptly. Her breasts bounced, looking painfully heavy on her skinny body. Fiora had to marvel at how tall the girl was, though. She seemed to be as tall as Fiora herself, and her toned legs seemed to go on forever. While the Headmistress still though Irelia’s meaty legs were superior, this girl was a close, close second. 

_ How would those limbs feel around me? _ Fiora thought, and shifted her legs uncomfortably.  She could already feel her dick swelling up, and it would do no good to watch the proceedings with an excruciating hard-on.

“Does this make my butt look big?” Janna asked, and struck a pose very much like that of a pin-up girl. Fiora’s jaw dropped, and she very, very quickly snapped up a lewd photograph. Janna’s short skirt hung around her tight rear, long, killer legs outstretched, body-half turned to bear her sizable bust; it was  _ hot,  _ and Fiora wanted to put that picture in her office. She didn't know if it was socially acceptable to do so, but the ramifications were the furthest thing on her mind.

Fiora popped her lips. “That’s… good, dear, thanks.”

Janna popped down in her seat, arms perfectly straight as they held her knees. It framed her wide breasts perfectly, as if the girl was candy for Fiora’s eyes. 

“Did you like it?” Janna asked, all excited, and Fiora was not sure what, exactly, to say. Normally she was the domineering one, confidant, but right now she was a little to confused to be her normal self. 

“Yes. It was…. Amongst the better displays, today.” Fiora paused. “You’re skilled at, well, posing.”

Janna grinned. “Aren't I? I’m a model! Or trying to be one. I like it!”

“A model?” Fiora frowned. Did they have a modeling class? 

“Yeah! Like, clothing, swimsuits, uh, beach magazines and, like, the poster ones? Ya know?”

Fiora blinked. The girl sounded like an absolute airhead. She would never accept someone that sounded so ditzy; who the hell did she fuck to get into her Academy? It certainly had not been Fiora herself, because she would remember banging a girl like that. Or, perhaps not. Janna might not have been of-age then, and judging by her lapel she was only in her third year… Well, Fiora would not put it behind herself to wait several years just for potential. Hopefully not, but, well…

Fiora nodded sagely. “So you do swimsuit catalogs. Admirable. You should definitely let me know which ones.”

Janna laughed brightly. “Yeah! Totally. All the other girls like them: I’m a great model!”

_ I bet,  _ Fiora thought.  _ They just want you to model on their beds.  _

“Well, thank you for auditioning, and -”

The girl leaned forwards suddenly, her pale blonde ponytail swinging, and her cleavage swinging forwards. “So do I get the part?”

“That remains to be seen,” Fiora replied diplomatically. “I’ll put your name on the… uhm… rehearsal list, and we’ll judge between the others there.”

Janna nodded knowingly, as if she had caught on to some secret. “Ah! I get it, I get it.”

Her hands moved up and untied the knot holding her dress shirt in place, and the fabric swung open to show of her flat stomach fully. Her tits were encased in a frilly white bra, made of some near-transparent mesh that really did nothing to hide them, nor the tiny pink nipples. The girl rolled her shoulders, bouncing her boobs, and her white shirt pooled against the back of her chair.

Fiora’s eyes widened in panic and surprise, and she choked out a ‘what?’

“Don’t worry, I get it,” Janna said very simply, and very plainly. “But you don’t need to compare if you see all of me right now, right!”

“You get it,” Fiora repeated, watching the girl undo the clasp of her skirt and fold it neatly. It was very practiced, methodical - something born from repetition. “Is this something you do often?”

“Oh yeah! You know, modelling is suuuuper competitive, and sometimes the producers are real nice and make a deal. You know, undress and show them that I’ve got the stuff and I can cut the line.”

“O-oh.”

Janna leaned in conspiratorial, her hand playing with the hem of her knee-high socks, “But i’m clever,” - Fiora wanted to deny that - “and I know the best way to get the spot is to sign up for one of those, uhm, private rehearsals? And I can show my body acting!” 

Fiora gulped. There was so much wrong with that. “Is this something that you are forced to do?”

“Mmmm. Not  _ all _ the time.”

The Headmistress realized that she had just put at least a month of work on her plate, but she absolutely needed to start cleaning up the unsavoury individuals taking advantage of her student - only she was allowed to do that, damnit. Who else would do something so despicable? 

Janna’s fingers moved to her neck, loosening her tie, but Fiora stopped her. “Leave that on, please. It’s nice.”

Fiora might be fair and just, but she was also a horny woman, and wouldn’t let a tasty morsel like this pass her by.

Janna nodded, and got down on her knees. She crawled her way over to Fiora, tits hanging and swaying, ass moving from side to side like a snake, until she finally kneeled between her Headmistress’ legs. The woman’s pencil skirt was tugged down until it hit the floor, and her elaborate lingerie followed suit. 

“That’s totally the biggest I’ve seen yet!” Janna marveled, and held up one slim forearm to compare them. “Oh my gosh, it’s as big as my  _ arm.” _

“How do you normally go about this?” Fiora asked, half-looking for information, mostly just painfully aroused. 

“Blowjob or titjob,” Janna replied quickly, “Or a quick fuck back at their apartments. But, like, most can’t go more than once at a time. Buuuuuut I think you have a few rounds in you.”

Fiora tugged on her hard shaft. She was agonizingly hard, and her flesh felt stretched. She hadn’t had a good fuck in a few days, so she was going to rail this slut  _ hard.  _ “Get those gorgeous melons out of that bra and around my cock. And don’t you dare take off that cute little tie.”

Janna’s skimpy bra unhooked from the front, easy and simple and suited for her slutty disposition. Fiora approved, and was very happy when those large tits spilled free. The bra had really propped them up, because now they sagged slightly and splayed sideways from their own weight, but it was incredibly sexy to look at. The girl rose up with her tits in hand, but Fiora stopped her. The girl looked at her in question, but when Fiora started to grope her orbs the girl’s gaze softened. She allowed the older woman to fondle her tits, and Fiora was very happy to heft their weight and fullness. It only lasted for a few moments before she indicated that Janna should continue.

Janna’s breasts rose to cock-level, and Fiora took the opportunity to slab her girthy shaft against the tits before it. The impacts were tiny and faint, yet the flesh sunk beneath each hit and rippled outwards from the point of impact. Fiora had been sure from her groping, but she was now certain that those tremendous, out-of-frame tits were natural. 

Fiora had not thought she would see tits heavier or softer than that whore Sona, but apparently Janna’s smaller melons were vying for that title. And Sona, with her perpetually milk-filled tits befitting the breeding-sow that she was, had reigned as queen of the tits since she had begun at the Academy.

Janna spit on Fiora’s cock twice, lubing it up, but Fiora refrained from adding her own spit to the mix. She was content to watch the girl prepare herself, lathering her tits in and the cock with sticky wetness. When she finally settled her breasts around Fiora’s dick, the older woman groaned at the immeasurably soft cushion of flesh. 

The girl’s hands moved her tits up and down, sliding her plush cushions of titflesh up and down the rock-hard rod. While there was little skill involved, the plaint mounds consumed her cock utterly like a hotdog. The wet skin made travel easy, and so every inch of her horribly engorged length was soothed by the fleshy pillows.

Fiora was not content to let herself be fucked, however. She took charge as always, bucking her powerful hips in order to maximize the pleasure she could get from the two balloon-tits around her dick. Granted, it wasn’t the fresh feel of a slick pussy, but it was close enough for Fiora to treat it just like one.

Her powerful girl-cock glided between the plaint mounds, forcing the flesh to mould around her. It was not possible for the entirety of her length to be covered at any point, but Janna did a good job of trying, and the feeling of transitioning from warm and saliva-slicked skin to cold air was pleasant. The cute red tie around her neck bounced about from Fiora’s power, almost like it was caught in the wind.

But Fiora was fair, whether it be to actual pussy or pussy-like tits. Her hips moved fast, driving her length through the jiggling tits at speed. Janna’s tits rippled from the bottom up, and the poor girl had to hold them together to stop Fiora from forcing them apart in her eager haste. The thick cock was like a wedge, driving between the wonderful cleavage, fucking it just like she would - and intended to - fuck the student’s cunt.

Janna’s face quivered, seemingly stuck between smiling and and frowning. She seemed to be truly struggling to move her boobs and provide her Headmistress with a good tit-fuck, unable to comprehend that Fiora was fucking her tits by herself. Every time the older woman’s fist-like cock-head bulged out of Janna’s tits the girl looked intrigued, and her tongue poked out to lick at the angry, purple head. Twice, her school-issue tie got in the way, until, frustrated, she tugged it off to the left, where it rested over the swell of her side-boob.

Fiora’s fingers gripped the fabric of her seat, and her face was set into a firm frown. She felt like she was about to cum, but she had no intention of warning her student. If she couldn’t tell by her fast, deliberate strokes or swelling, pulsating cock, then she deserved the mess. 

Janna jerked back when ropes of gooey cum splashed across her face, coating her delicate features in gooey white fluid. Some stained her neck, and the rest coated her heavy breasts in white. It flowed down her cleavage, running back over Fiora’s still thrusting cock, while the rest went down the sides and over her pink nipples. It was a veritable river of cum, several days’ worth, and Janna’s entire front was slathered over in white.

The Headmistress idly thrust her cock a few final times, extracting the last bit of squishy pleasure, before ordering the girl to get up. Janna giggled, and tried to wipe her face clean of some of the sticky cum. It clung to her fingers viciously, stringing between the like webbing. She then looked down at Fiora’s still hard rod, and examined it thoroughly. 

“It won’t fuck itself,” Fiora remarked snappily, gesturing for the girl to take a seat. Janna hesitated, unsure, and all the while semen dripped down from her oversized tits. 

“That’s a lot of cum,” Janna whispered, eyes glued to the cum-coated shaft. True enough, the abominably large rod was stained entirely in white jizz, and even the air-headed girl knew that the cum coating alone was enough to put a normal girl at risk of pregnancy, even without an ejaculation inside them. Fiora knew that her over-virile sperm would impregnate her, guaranteed. 

Fiora also did not care about that; not her problem. She reached out to slap the girl’s thigh, and Janna hastily complied without a further word of protest. The love-seat Fiora had chosen to sit on was wide enough for two people, though Janna made for the woman’s lap. Her feet planted themselves to either side of Fiora’s wide hips, bracing the girl as she squatted atop the tall prick. 

Janna did not seem particularly wet, but her pussy stoically gobbled up the titanic shaft despite her dryness. Her folds visibly stretched wide in accommodation, and Janna’s face was stuck in a wince of strain. Still, she moved steadily downwards, pussy gobbling up inch after inch, taking the Headmistress’ bitchbreaker down to the base.

If the Headmistress was being brutally honest, and she generally was, she had to say that Janna was not particularly tight by any means. Unlike the rarely-fucked or fresh girls that Fiora frequented, Janna had clearly been broken in many times. Fiora didn’t think it a bad thing; her dick was huge, and Janna was slim, so her dick felt like it was being constricted by a python either way - for anyone smaller, which was most people, well…

Fiora smirked. Her colossal dick would certainly ruin Janna’s pussy for anyone else but Fiora herself, and she found that to be just fine - the girl would never have better. Janna had to stop two-thirds of the way down, eyes squeezed shut and a groan on her lips, so Fiora helped her out and pulled her down firmly. She was hilted inside the girl’s warmth in a instant, though Janna seemed uncomfortable with the sudden pike inside her belly. Both of them could see the outline of Fiora’s cock in the girl’s abdomen, bulging the taut skin outwards.

“It’s fucking  _ huge _ ,” Janna moaned, her hips shaking and lips quivering. Fiora’s smirk grew wider, and she settled her hands on the girls small, trim waist. Fiora settled into an easy pace, giving herself some room to work her cock while Janna adjusted. She contented herself by watching the girl’s cum stained tits sway and bob, like a hypnotists’ watch. The red tie bounced in perfect harmony, and it added a splash of colour to Janna’s pale, white skin. In fact, it was almost picture worthy.

Janna grew resolute, and she bit her lip as she curled her upper body forwards. Her heavy tits dangling beneath her as her hands braced themselves on the love-seat's armrests. She started to rock herself onto Fiora’s girthy dick, pulling out with slight difficulty before taking every agonizing inch back inside. Her position offered her great leverage: her firmly planted feet allowed her to use her legs to push herself up and down, like she was working out for a photo shoot. 

Up and down she went, fucking herself on Fiora’s dick, eyes firmly locked on the semen-covered shaft entering her pussy. Fiora was watching the bulge passing through Janna’s pale skin with amusement, and no small amount of satisfaction. Janna’s loose walls didn’t quite grip her walls with the same vigour as Irelia, or Syndra, but it was still a warm, wet sheath that surrounded her in bliss.   
  


The student model was starting to get into the sex. Normally Fiora was in control, but Janna was using all her considerable leg strength to fuck herself onto the bitchbreaker, eagerly and vigorously, and Fiora was content to sit back and let her do the work. She slammed her ass down with loud claps, and rose up with musical moans, while her tits bounced and hair swayed. Up and down she went, greedily taking everything Fiora’s monstrous manhood could offer.

The fucking became faster, more furious. Janna slammed up and down at a breakneck pace, legs working with admirable strength. Fiora added in her own quick thrusts, focused mostly on delivering savage blows to the girl’s tender cunt, but Janna met them with ease. Boldly the girl’s hands switched from red-cushioned armrests to Fiora’s clothed tits, where she rested down. Her eyes were squeezed shut, still, but she did not appear to be using her hands for any movement, so Fiora murmured a noise of approval.

Janna sunk her fingers through several layers of clothing and into Fiora’s generous bust and, despite the clothing between them, Janna sighed at their firmness. She leaned further over the older woman as she fucked herself onto the hard slab of girl meat, slathering her inner walls with left over cum. She had not had something so fulfilling inside her twat in a long, long time, and it felt good to let herself go.

With Janna’s sloppy, jizzed-up tits hanging in the way, Fiora could no longer see herself fuck her student’s hot snatch, nor watch her cock bulge her tiny tummy out. It was saddening, but the rippling tit-flesh was pleasing enough. Fiora rested one hand on the curve of the girl’s toned ass, feeling the regularly worked-out muscle flex at each movement. Fiora’s other hand rose up to the girl’s face, where she tucked a lock of pale hair away, and cupped her fine features. 

Their hips crashed together with desperate intensity, echoing out the auditorium in a series of staccato slaps. Janna eagerly rutted atop the wrist-thick dick, as if unwilling to part with it for even a second. Fiora had never experienced a fucking so desperate, nor a snatch so needy, and her dick pulsed with intent - she wanted to fill the slut with her load, if only because she had earned it. 

Fiora had to hold off when she felt her desire to cum build up. Janna’s body was hard, but soft in the right places, and the play of her trained muscles beneath the skin felt nice. Her snatch was warm and pleasing, and the sticky pink walls fluttered with desire for her over sized prick. It was actually very difficult for Fiora to prevent herself from blowing her load early, but she was a woman of iron will, and she locked the desire away. She turned her thoughts to inane things, and not the warmth or feel of bliss, or the wonderful body fucking itself atop her. 

The model’s cunt gushed out liquid, bathing Fiora’s monstrous bitch-breaking cock. It provided ample lubrication for her to move faster and harder, bucking atop her headmistress like she was a cowgirl on her steed. It was admirable how well she took the dick, even though the strain was written all over her pale face. Every time her loosened pussy lips touched down they squashed wetly against Fiora’s toned pelvis, accompanied by a popping noise.

Janna shivered as her hips pumped and body flexed. She needily ground her clit against Fiora’s pelvis as she descended down, her now-soaked pussy lips leaving trails along the Headmistress’ skin. Then, with a cry, she wrapped her arms around Fiora’s neck and bucked furiously back and forth, never really rising more than an inch or two, but allowing Fiora’s heavy slab to batter her inner walls and stretch them out like putty.

With another cry, the model’s body shook and trembled, and her cunt rippled across Fiora’s entire length. Her breathing was harsh and ragged, breasts rising and falling in sympathetic motion. Her toned ass flexed around Fiora’s hand, and the Headmistress realized that Janna was, perhaps, trying to rise up. The girl made it a third of the way off the juice-lubed cock, until Fiora firmly tugged her back down. 

Whimpering, Janna tried again, this time going halfway, but Fiora was having none of it. She used both hands to slam the girl back down on her hulking slab, and then held her there firmly. Janna bit her lip and shifted her slim waist, as if trying to get comfortable again. Fiora smiled up at her, and then let herself go.

The floodgates opened, and a blast of potent baby-batter shot up towards Janna’s womb. The girl squealed and grabbed her own breast, tugging at a fat nipple, seemingly fine with being filled by Fiora’s sperm. Despite her earlier ejaculation, there was still a lot of liquid being pumped out her balls; it spurted up like a volcano, and flowed back down around the wide girth of her rod. 

Fiora let out the breath she had been holding, and sighed in delirious satisfaction. Her hands urged the girl to keep on moving her soft cunt back and forth in grinding motions, but both of them lacked the strength to continue fucking. A few, final gushes of warm jizz painted Janna’s cunt walls, until her pink tunnel looked like a winter wonderland. 

“Did-” Janna coughed lightly, and rubbed her forehead. “Did I, uhm, do a good job? D-did I get the part?”

Fiora blinked, frowned, and then quickly recalled the context of the situation. Unceremoniously she leaned forwards, nearly dropping the girl on the floor, and reached for her red pen. With two great slashes she crossed off the entire list of auditions, and wrote Janna’s name at the top of the list with stars beside it.

“You’re the fucking star of the show,” Fiora promised, not-so-subtly indulging in the feel of the warmth around her soft prick. She could, if she tried, probably get herself ramped up for another round, but this probably was not the time or the place. Maybe, though, she could call Janna in to her office for some private dress rehearsals. Yes, that would be nice... Maybe along with one of the sluts...

Janna’s face lit up. “Nice!”

“Right, well.” She tapped Janna’s ass twice, mostly to indicate that she should get up, partly to fondle her skilled muscles on last time. “I do need to go, so if you don’t mind…”

Janna hopped up, leaving a trail of white strings connecting their genitals. The girl dipped her fingers along her puffed-up cunt lips, and examined the white liquid. “That’s a  _ lot,  _ Headmistress. Is that okay?”

Fiora kept still for a second, and then said an emphatic, “Yes.” Janna had not specified what she meant by okay, after all.

Janna cleaned up, and started to put her clothes back on, but then she stopped. “Headmistress? What do I tell all the people waiting in line?”

It was then that Fiora remembered that there were other students waiting on the other side of the thing, stage doors and, for once in her life, was genuinely embarrassed. Had they heard them? Would they say anything to others?  _ Shit,  _ she was usually good at this...

“H-headmistress?”

But, after staring at Janna's body for an uncomfortably long moment that made the girl red in the face, the Academy's Headmistress decided that it had been totally worth it. 

* * *

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments/advice is welcome.


	4. Car Ride - AhrixFiora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiora picks up Ahri and takes her for a ride. She then drives her to school.

* * *

 

Ahri giggled, and tapped twice on the screen of her smartphone. Her free hand worked at the top button of her school-issue blouse, and her clever fingers pulled at the frilly edgings of her bra. She subtly adjusted her breasts from the bottom and, once content that her cleavage was as good as could be, she raised her phone up high. She held up her hand in something like a greeting, and winked at the camera; there was a flash, and Ahri was done. The picture was sent off to some recipient, and that was it.

“You’re such a tease,” Sarah Fortune grinned, swirling her finger around the rim of her coffee. “Isn’t it mean to lead these guys on?”

Ahri shrugged exaggeratedly, purposefully making her large tits bounce. The eyes of every guy and dickgirl in the cafe were glued to her creamy-white bags of titflesh, wishing they were lucky enough to take hold of them. Sarah’s were just as large, but she didn’t bother with a push-up bra, nor did she need to spread pictures of them around. Never mind Luxanna, who had no chance of competing with her own tiny chest. Still, two busty girls and a devastatingly pretty noble in close proximity was enough to arouse every human bearing a dick within the general area. Ahri found it easy to tell with the futas, because they had, like, no chill at all, seriously - and guys just stared and smiled.

Lux looked between the two of them, very uncomfortable with their overtly sexual talk. She was very much out of her league with the two of them, but Ahri was always able to rope her into most things. Ahri knew that the girl would flee back to her usual group of friends the moment she was able, but it was still useful for Ahri’s general popularity levels to be seen together. It was unfortunate that the girl was adverse to relationships, because Ahri would love to sleep with her. And maybe do other things. 

“Hey, ladies,” Ekko said, sauntering up to their table. He leaned over it, doing his best attempt at a roguish smile. “How are you all doing?”

“Heyyy, Ekko,” Ahri drawled, but she did not even glance up from her phone’s screen. Her fingers blurred into a furious pace of typing and sending pictures, far faster than anyone should possibly be. Lux barely glanced at the boy, intently focusing on her drink, or otherwise looking over at Ahri. Fortune merely shot him a knowing glance, eyes hard.

“So,” he popped his lips, “what’re you all doing today?” 

Fortune opened her mouth to shoot the kid down, but Ahri burst out in happy giggles and raised her phone once more. She pulled at the already strained material of her blouse, pulling it away from her supple skin, and took an even more risque picture down her shirt. Ekko’s eyes nearly bugged out as he was granted a privileged view of Ahri’s chest, bulging from the tight confines of her sheer pink bra. 

“Wow,” Ekko murmured, completely dazzled, and Lux rolled her eyes. “Well, ah, Ahri - wanna, like, hang out later?”

Ahri looked up at him innocently, and smiled. She re-adjusted her blouse, neatly buttoning herself up until she looked prim-and-proper once more. “Thanks, Ekko, you’re such a sweetie. Actually, I’ve got plans, so…”

Sarah looked over at her with a frown, but Ahri’s attention almost immediately shot back down to her phone. It buzzed once, and Sarah only got a brief glimpse before Ahri pounced on it. The girl cooed and smiled, and stood up quickly. 

“My ride’s here,” she announced mystifyingly, and picked up her school bag. “I’ll see you girls in second period, K?”

“Sure,” Sarah answered, and Lux smiled and waved brightly. Ekko looked disappointed, and he retreated from the table when Sarah shot him a particularly scathing glare. Silence reigned for a few minutes, as it was always generally awkward between Sarah Fortune and Lux: neither had much to say to each other, and Ahri really was the glue to keep them together. It did not last too long, as Sarah’s own phone rumbled three times in quick succession against the table. 

**< 3 Ahri>>  nvr mind eko lol **

**< 3 Ahri>>  chk this out**

Attached was the picture of the biggest dick Sarah had ever seen, and her mouth popped open. Lux stared at her in confusion, but the redhead had no words to share. Sarah had her fair share of sex, and she knew second-hand that Ekko was larger than most, but this rod blew him out of the park. Overcoming her shock, Fortune chuckled, and put the picture together with her friend’s sudden disappearance. All their friends knew vaguely about Ahri’s mysterious benefactor - the girl was hardly wealthy, but she got far too many nice, expensive ‘gifts’, and her tits had grown suspiciously fast over the course of a single summer. It was clearly this dick that kept Ahri, the notorious heart-breaker, stick with them for so long. 

**~MF~ >> U slutty lil fox ;p**

“What’s wrong?” Lux asked timidly, to which Sarah just shook her head dismissively. 

“Nothing, nothing. Ah, so, Lux - anyone in here catch your fancy?”

Lux blushed bright red at the mere thought of something lewd, and Sarah Fortune burst out laughing.

 

* * *

 

Ahri hopped into the car - something so shockingly expensive that it was worth more than every other car on the street combined. She liked to think of herself as a simple girl who liked expensive things, and though she secretly dreamed of companionship and love, she desired material things. In her mind, she would easily find love when she was older and more mature; and right now, she could abuse her youthful body to earn every nice thing she looked at, and then some. She was lucky that she found someone with cash to spare, and a libido to match her own. She never felt an ounce of displeasure at her actions at all; it was all so  _ fun.  _   
  


“Hello!” Ahri squealed, settling herself down in the comfortable seat and tossing her pack into the back of the car. She bounced a few times, shifting her tail around and smoothing her short skirt. “Happy to see me?”

“Always,” Fiora said charmingly, and directed a smug smile at the girl. Her eyes quickly raked over her schoolgirl’s well stacked body, down to her bare, smooth legs, and she wrinkled her nose. “Why is your shirt buttoned up?”

Ahri mock-pouted. “It’s chilly. You wouldn’t let me get cold, would you?”

“ _ Cherie,  _ I’ll keep you plenty warm,” the Headmistress promised. Her hand settled high on Ahri’s thigh, and her fine nails pricked away at her unblemished skin. Her intention was clear, and it made Ahri grow hot with arousal. 

“Do it for me?” Ahri begged, casting her wide eyes up at the older woman. She was a bit of a pillow princess, and Fiora knew that well; in fact, she seemed to enjoy the dynamic between them a little too much, if Ahri was honest. Ahri was anything but honest, however: she liked it, too. 

Fiora chuckled. Her hand left Ahri’s thigh and went right for her necktie, which she loosened without any preamble or difficulty. She dragged the red fabric down, and then deftly undid the first three buttons of Ahri’s blouse, parting the two halves. Ahri’s cleavage was once again on display, though the fox-girl had no issue at all with being undressed after having just fixed herself up. She imagined herself a present to be unwrapped - which, incidentally, gave her a great idea for another time.0

The Headmistress’ long fingers brushed over the tops of Ahri’s rounded breasts, not yet applying any pressure at all. The girl responded by rolling her shoulders and allowing a low whine to escape her mouth, practically pushing her chest into Fiora’s hand. The Headmistress had no choice but to grasp down, squeezing the girl’s tit through her lacy, sheer bra. The fullness and plumpness of the fleshy orb was enough to draw a heady sigh from Fiora, who loved the feel of Ahri’s tits even more than her own. 

Ahri’s wet, pink tongue flicked out from between her lips, drawing across her tantalizingly full, cocksucking lips, before disappearing back inside the wet cavern of her mouth. Fiora watched with rapt attention, outwardly admiring the perfection present in her slutty student. Being admired like that was easily enough to inflame Ahri’s lust; she loved the attention and desire, and it was one of the reasons she kept on going back to Fiora, who was so very open with her lust. It applied to Lux, too, who’s easy-to-read eyes displayed all her emotion: it was so easy to see her admiration for Ahri. Too bad it didn’t translate into sexual desire.

Tracing a path over Ahri’s bra, Fiora found the girl’s stiffened nipple poking through the near-transparent pink fabric. Ahri arched her back as the Demacian woman pressed her thumb down, pushing against the tender bump and rolling against it. The fox-girl voiced her appreciation with soft, cute moans, very thoroughly enjoying the lavish attention to her breasts. Many people loved to look at them, Ahri knew, but few had been so attentive. It did not last nearly long enough, and when Fiora pulled her hand away Ahri let out a low, regretful whine. 

“Awwwww.” Ahri pouted her full, glossy lips. Her ears flipped down in mock sadness, and she fluttered her long lashes. Anyone else should have melted under that sexually-charged look, but Fiora laughed instead.

“I need to get you to school on time, gorgeous,” Fiora soothed, patting Arhi’s stomach. She switched her car into drive and pulled away from the sidewalk, leaving her student flushed with arousal and need. 

The girl fluffed her pink hair about her shoulders, and left her blouse undone. She looked over the dashing figure of the Headmistress, so full and womanly. It was a pleasant sight, and Ahri knew just how nice each and every one of those curves were, though she had to admit to herself that she was a tad envious. She liked being the best body in the room, without competition, and Fiora was practically  _ made  _ of competition. That was what made Crownguard so attractive.

Ahri coughed, and cleared her throat. “So… you liked the pics?”

“Absolutely. I saved every one.”

“I liked the snaps back, too,” Ahri giggled, blatantly staring at the obvious tenting in Fiora’s skirt. Her fingers lightly touched Fiora’s stockings, gently drawing circles into the dark material.

“I’m driving,” Fiora said patiently, and glanced over with a wry look. “But both your hands are free, and that mouth is useful for more than talking.”

Ahri peeled the woman’s pencil skirt up, all the way up, slowly revealing her thick girlcock in all its glory. The Headmistress had neglected underwear, perhaps because of the knowledge that she’d be getting action with the slutty fox-girl. Ahri herself would never go without sexy lingerie, but she appreciated the easy access to her favourite piece of girl dick. It was big and heavy, and the girl made an appreciative noise as she took it into her hand. Her thumb touched the slick, red head, as the rest of her fingers wrapped around the veiny shaft. It was hard, but she knew that it would probably rise another inch or so when she started working on it. Her hand barely seemed to faze the Headmistress, who’s eyes were firmly planted on the road. Ahri really wanted to see if her actions would distract the woman, dangerous though it may be.

She took the cock and raised it up. Her fingers delicately glided across the broad expanse of flesh, from top to bottom, where she gripped it in a tight seal. She was not interested in any handjobs, not for so magnificent a girl penis, and she made her intention clear b leaning over and planting a demure kiss on the side. Her lipstick left a near-perfect mark, and Ahri had the sudden urge to snap a picture, and did so at once. Fiora didn’t even glance down, but she humphed under her breath, and Ahri understood: it was a rule that she couldn’t take pictures of anything that displayed Fiora’s identity, which, to her, was anything other than her cock, tits, or ass. 

“Just want a picture of this cutie,” Ahri gushed, and kissed the same spot. She placed her phone in the car’s cup holder, and leaned over fully so that her breasts were touching Fiora’s leg, and her mouth was dangling over the rod’s engorged head. Her nimble tongue licked around the bulging crown in a circular motion, gathering the salty pre-cum that had bubbled free, and she smiled.

Her lips parted, and a hot, heavy breath washed over Fiora’s dick. Without another wasted second her lips closed a quarter of the way down the shaft, engulfing the iron hardness in her warm mouth. She went down further again, taking more and more into her throat, feeling it bulge out her cheeks. Her descent only stopped when the bloated head touched the back of her throat, and Ahri realized she would need to adjust herself.

She pulled free of the impaling shaft, and quickly tossed her hair back behind her head. She shifted on the leather seat so that she was sitting on her knees, thighs touching her calves, and once more leaned over Fiora’s lap. From her better position she had maneuverability, and gobbled up the fat phallus eagerly. Salty fluids hit her taste buds as Fiora’s cock unleashed a stream of thin pre-cum, which was hopefully a sign of things to come.

Ahri’s pink head bobbed up and down, though she was constrained by Fiora’s hands still on the steering wheel, as well as the swell of the woman’s considerable bust. The softness of her breasts felt nice against her head, like the pillows on Ahri’s wide, princess-style bed - all purchased by Fiora, of course - and so the girl ensured that she rubbed against them every time she rose. If anyone was looking into the car, it would be obvious that she was giving a blowjob, and her uniform would not leave her identity unknown.

Ahri didn’t care. The attention was nice, and the whole situation made her pussy gush and stained her sexy panties wet with her arousal. Wet, sucking noises were intertwined with the bobs of her head, signifying each time she took the hardness into her mouth. Her doughy lips formed a soft seal around the hard skin, a plush ring of velvet that cushioned and soothed the heaving rod better than any hand could. Her tongue stayed flat, as that was the only way she could properly fit the behemoth into her mouth, but she still made sure to flex and curl the muscle in sensuous motions.

Her throat visibly bulged whenever she took the majority inside, and the narrow tunnel clamped down on the invader in rough attempts to swallow. Ahri had not even taken in the full length, yet, and it was already straining her mouth - it was one of the several incredible things that drew her back time and time again. A perverse, depraved part of her mind lavished in thoughts where she was performing for Fiora, sometimes alongside a friend or lover, while showing off to the many boys, futas, and infatuated admirers she had. Ekko, Darius, Illaoi - none of their dicks could match, and she half-wished she could laud this cock in front of them all.

Her free hand found their way under her own, dangerously short school skirt, and she pressed her fingers against her puffy lips. She allowed herself to me immersed in her mental fantasies, aided by the throbbing titan-shaft plugging half her throat and beating her tongue into submission. Fiora was teaching a sexual education class, and Ahri was the class example. She’d be on her knees, and Fiora would be saying something about the proper ways to take cock - the envious dick-bearing students would be staring in shock at their inferiority, and awe of Ahri’s beauty. The girls would be envious of Ahri’s natural talent, and would sit uncomfortably as they eagerly wished to change places with her.

Maybe Fiora would bend Ahri over the desk, and take her right in front of the class. She’d be doing a demonstration on condoms and safe sex, but secretly there’d be a hole in the rubbers, and Ahri would need to keep her mouth shut as Fiora unloaded an impregnating load of cum into her cunt. The Headmistress would fail her if she made a noise, and she’d be forced to follow along without running off to the nurse, desperate to get the semen out - she’d lie there, thighs pressed together, keeping the boiling cum inside her cunt as it attacked her eggs…

Ahri moaned whorishly, and rubbed harder through the flimsy material of her underwear. Fiora’s might cock throbbed within the tight confines of her mouth and throat, stretching her further pleasantly. Ahri slurped and gurgled as her head bobbed, and though her mind was far away from the present, she performed the oral sex with same level of talent as someone actively trying their hardest.

Her mind supplied a different scenario. They were in Ahri’s new bedroom, dominated by a massive four poster bed bigger covered in pink sheets and a dozen fluffy pillows. Ahri would be at the center of the pillow-cluster, and little Luxanna would be held in her arms, back pressed tight against Ahri’s overly-curvy body; she’d be more comfortable than the pillows around them, and Lux would be snuggled in tight. Fiora would be above them, penetrating one at a time, driving them down into the plush bed with every merciless thrust as they both screamed  _ more! More! _ \- 

Ahri’s panties were thoroughly soaked by now, and so the girl roughly and clumsily dragged them down as best she could in her current position. Her fingers dipped between sopping wet folds, rubbing herself to pleasure. Her fingers, she knew, would not be able to achieve much, but with Fiora’s cunt-breaking shaft on offer, she would not be left unsatisfied. She pulled free from the impaling rod and ran her tongue across the broad slab, collecting her own saliva like ice-cream dripping from a cone; she paid the most attention to the throbbing head, and then lavished her swollen balls with affectionate licks and kisses. 

“We’re almost there,” Fiora announced coolly, almost too impassive considering the impressive work being done on her slick length. 

“Aww, shucks,” Ahri said, dejected. Normally she’d be able to get Fiora off before they reached the school, and she'd be able to help herself to Fiora's creamy load. The knowledge that she had failed did not stop her from pressing light kisses with her full lips against the monster shaft’s hard side, before immediately engulfing the head once more in her warm mouth. She sucked and slurped, drawing more of the tangy tasting liquid into her mouth. Her cheeks drew inwards with each strong, suctioning action, as he fingers continued rubbing her aching clit.

She only realized when the car stopped when the pleasing vibrations, which had been adding to her stimulation, abruptly stopped. Now free, one of Fiora’s hands buried itself into her student’s luscious pink hair, and her fingers scratched Ahri’s scalp. The girl preened and her ears flipped up in pleasure; though she knew that she’d have to spend at least ten minutes in front of a mirror with her comb to tidy her hair, she loved the massage she was receiving. Fiora stroked her long, pink-furred ears as they swiveled, and Ahri could not help the reactions that came over her body as a result: she  _ really  _ liked people touching her ears. 

Fiora swapped her hands quickly, and the one that had been on her head traveled down her back until it reached the swell of her ass. Fiora rubbed over Ahri’s doughy ass cheeks, but she mostly ignored the soft, fat flesh on offer, and moved directly to Ahri’s dripping wet cunt. Both girls’ fingers touched each other, but Fiora’s were the far more insistent of the two, and she shoved Ahri’s away. Fiora’s nails were long, and well-maintained, and so Ahri hissed at the pricking against her tender, swollen lips.

However, when Fiora slipped a digit inside, Ahri yelped whorishly and arched her back. Her whole body quivered as Fiora prodded and scraped her pink, inner walls, exploring the depths of her pussy with her long finger. She stroked her passage, hitting every ridge and bump in such a way to make Ahri shiver. Yet the ache was deep in her cunt, and Fiora was not reaching far enough. The girl tried to thrust back, desperate to let her teacher’s probing finger get ever deeper, but the clever headmistress pulled her finger out of the clenching warmth with every attempt. 

Ahri pulled her mouth away from the tremendous girl-cock, and looked over her shoulder. She bounced her hips, hoping Fiora would catch on and slip another finger inside, go deeper - maybe she would shove all her fingers into Ahri’s greedy snatch, that would feel so nice - 

Fiora adjusted Ahri’s hair, and pulled her hand away from the girl’s cunt. She lifted her hand to her lips and slowly licked off her fingers, and Ahri watched with rapt, needy attention. “Ahri, why don’t you show me your driving skills?”

The Headmistress pressed a button on the side of her seat and it went back several inches, clearing up just enough room for a person to fit snugly. She patted her lap, and gestured to her stiff, wet cock, and Ahri licked her lips and grinned. 

“Gladly, Headmistress,” Ahri said breathlessly. She scrambled forwards and swung her wide hips over Fiora’s legs, straddling her fully. The woman’s massive slab of meat slapped against the front of her dress shirt, right around her belly button. Ahri had taken it before, and she knew how deep it could go, but it was always exciting to see it against her. 

Fiora leaned back, leaving Ahri to do most of the work. The girl rose up, and aligned the drooling head with her engorged lips, and dropped down. Everything slipped into her overly-wet quim all at once, and the abrupt penetration hit the girl like a surge of lightning. Her teeth clenched and eyes widened, and her cunt clamped down hard in protest. Fiora’s bulging dick had managed to go as far as possible, and Ahri’s aching tunnel loved the abuse. 

She whimpered, and slid her hips back and forth, attempting to re-accustom herself with the girl-dick. Her walls distended and stretched tight, and each movement she made only enhanced that, which Ahri loved. She looked down and could clearly see her red lips stretched wide around the impossible circumference of dick. Pressing a hand to her abdomen, the girl was content that she could distantly feel the impaling shaft through her snowy skin. 

“Move those hips, dear,” Fiora urged, smirking all the while. “You have class very soon.”

Ahri rolled her eyes, as she knew better than to argue. Fiora would never let her skip class if it could be helped, not even for a quickie in her car. Instead, she lifted her hips, regretfully feeling the girl-dick vacating her wide-stretched passage. She rose up until only the swollen tip was still inside her folds, still forcing her cunt wide, and she then dropped down.

She eagerly dropped her body down again, and then again, enjoying the way Fiora’s cock would suddenly and brutally impale her cunt to the base. On every downward descent Fiora would move lightly, just enough to give an extra kick of pleasure, which Ahri found incredible. The pink-haired student could feel Fiora’s heavy sack just below the curve of her cunt, and when she ground her hips the huge balls were very apparent. It was easy to imagine the amount of white liquid those potent sperm factories had within them, and she anticipated the filling she’d receive if she was diligent.

There a bit of space between the entrance to her womb and Fiora’s thick, rubbery crown, and Ahri tried to diminish that distance by slamming her hips down with shocking intensity, grinding and sifting desperately. Her cunt took the abuse gladly, happy to finally have something other than a plastic dildo or slender fingers to fill it so totally. She whimpered and moaned under her breath, too concentrated on her actions to exaggerate her voice like she normally enjoyed.

Ahri set her hands up high on Fiora’s shoulders, using them to steady herself and aid in her movements. Her hips furiously bucked and curled, and her springy folds absorbed the heavy impacts of flesh on flesh, until the car subtly rocked up and down, and smacking noises could be heard from outside. If Fiora did not have a private parking space as befitted her position, anyone would know someone was being fucked hard. 

Ahri moaned and groaned. The bitch-breaking shaft slipped in and out of her slippery cunt, barreling ever closer to the sacred heart of her narrow tunnel, and the kitsune’s pussy greedily accepted it. Her fingers dug into Fiora’s soft suit without conscious thought, which Ahri knew would earn her a scolding later on. The two of them were far to caught up in the moment: the movement of their bodies, Ahri’s mesmerizing tits, the wet heat of clinging folds, and the loud squelches and fleshy slaps. 

The way the fox-girls hair bounced, and her plump tits swayed, was almost perfect. Fiora greedily stared at the flesh on display, and Ahri was elated to know that the Headmistress was visually enjoying her body. Even with spectacular curves of her own, Fiora still ravenously eye-fucked the Kitsune, and the idea alone had Ahri’s cunt clamp down on the iron-hard slab repeatedly invading her, forming a tight, suctioning seal around the base. Her squishy warmth hugged it tight, never letting go for a single second, and with newfound strength Fiora plumped her depths up to the entrance of her womb.

Happily Fiora slapped one of Ahri’s heavy, dangling tits, the malleable flesh recoiling from the blow and went swinging. The girl giggled whorishly as Fiora repeated the action until her breast went red, where she then grabbed it tight and had the flesh bunch outwards. Her other hand took hold of the fox-girl’s slender thigh, taking the opportunity to feel her student up. Her mouth was ever so slightly parted, her eyes hazy, and it was clear that she was enjoying herself just as much as her student-slut. 

“You’ve gotten better,” Fiora complemented with clear difficulty: her accent was deeper than usual, her breath heavy, voice strained. She was trying hard to appear composed, but Ahri knew that the woman was a sexual beast, and if they were anywhere but the parking lot of the academy she’d be dominating Ahri with wild abandon. “Hopefully not through practice.”

The words were vague, the meaning unknown to Ahri, but she giggled all the same. “Jealous?”

“Perhaps,” Fiora murmured, opportunistically planting a sloppy kiss on one of Ahri’s rosy, engorged nipples. 

“Don’t worry,” Ahri soothed, eyes glued to the monster spreading her open. “This cock is enough for me.”

Fiora kept on sucking at the girl’s tits, alternating between them and playing with them like a baker kneading dough. All the while her shaft was buried in the contracting sauna of Ahri’s cunt, pulsating and throbbing with a desperate need to unleash itself. Ahri felt the powerful sensations from the girl-dick, but had no desire to pull off, or move away. 

Her fat ass slapped down on Fiora’s legs, and claps echoed out. Her generous flesh rippled and reddened, and occasionally she rose too high and hit the steering wheel, but that was fine for the sake of getting herself off. Her mind was going numb as she focused fully on raising her sexy hips to just the right height, the highest point of the curve, before descending at just the right angle to maximize her pleasure. 

Fiora licked the fox-girls plump breasts, and smacked her lips at the freshness and sweetness of the girl’s skin. Her hand regretfully left the soft breast-flesh, and she hooked her long arm around Ahri’s neck and pulled her close. Their chests mashed together, Ahri’s bare, slick mounds against the Headmistress’ still covered bust, and their lips met. It was a strong kiss, and Ahri lost herself in the warmth and softness of her teacher’s lips. 

Her own lips were perfect for cocksucking, wide and pouty, yet they still fell before Fiora’s dominating technique - shape alone was not enough to compete. Fiora sucked at her upper lip, nibbling at the soft skin, tasting the lip gloss that she had carefully selected and gifted to Ahri. Ahri groaned deeply, eyes rolling back, ears swiveling and dipping, hips shaking. Her movements slowed down, but Fiora’s had not, and now the Kitsune was on the receiving end of furious, jabbing hips. 

It did not last long, but each movement was loud, fast, and intense; when Fiora buried herself to the very hilt she kept the position for a long moment before drawing herself out much, much slower than her entry, as if to thoroughly enjoy her last few pumps into Ahri’s cunt. The girl shook and quivered, her cunt a mess of rippling contractions and aching pulses, but an orgasm swept over her body so thoroughly and completely that no amount of discomfort could take away the edge of ecstasy. 

Fiora thrust one last time, holding her position as she unloaded herself into the Kitsune’s tight, young pussy. With her cock-head just shy of the girl’s womb, she unleashed a tidal wave of silky hot fluid against the barrier, and more besides flooded down her snug passage. White and gooey, it made a home within the crooks and crevices of tender pink walls, while the most resolute batch hugged her cervix and sought a way within. There was so much that it quickly overflowed, but the seal between cock and cunt was tight. The sound of thick cum escaping their conjoined genitals was loud and messy, like loud slurping, and it stained their thighs white. 

The slab of prime dick throbbed a few final times, having unleashed most of its load in the first gush of warmth; the rest were stringy remnants that struggled to stay inside. Ahri trembled, ears dropping, tail finally relaxing. She rested against Fiora’s body, breathing hard and deep, and Fiora allowed it for a few minutes until her cock wilted within the sheath of her student’s cum-loaded snatch. 

“Ahri, dear,” Fiora murmured, “Prepare yourself for second period.”

“You’re just so comfy,” Ahri responded, smiling cheekily at her teacher. Still, knowing that she had used up all her time, she rose off the wonderfully thick cock. A stream of cum dripped free when the seal was broken, staining the seats, and Fiora let out a sigh. The kitsune giggled apologetically, replaced her panties, and flopped over on the other seat. “Did I earn an A, Headmistress?”

“Hm.” Fiora paused, tidying up her ruffled clothing. She took enough time that Ahri was able to quickly fix herself as well, and grab her schoolbag. Fiora had given her until second period, so she had time to visit the washroom, change her undergarments, tidy her make-up and, most importantly, her hair.

“A B plus. At best, an A minus.”   
  


Ahri gasped in mock outrage, and opened the door of the car. “Well, I guess we just need more lessons, then, hm?”

Fiora watched her with an amused smirk, and it was only when Ahri got out of the car that she realized what was up. She had missed her phone, and Fiora was holding it out.. She reached out for it, but the glint in Fiora’s eye made her nervous all of a sudden.

“Can't forget this,” the Headmistress said.

“Haha, nope, can’t do that,” Ahri answered, ears flicking around. The hot cum in her cunt made her warm and sleepy, and she was having trouble on concentrating. 

“You forget things, sometimes. Panties, bras, lipstick - ” Fiora held up a narrow white slip “ - Love letters to Ms. Crownguard -” 

“OMGholyshitohmygodhahagottagobye!” She lunged for the paper, crumpled it in her hand, slammed the car door shut, and ran towards the school. 

 

* * *

 

Fiora checked the dashboard, and took note of the time. Ahri had managed to escape so quickly that she honestly considered having the girl try for the track team, though she knew there was no way the girl would ever make a serious effort of it. It was genuinely incredible, though, to see how fast the girl could move when properly motivated - in this case, embarrassed.

She leaned back in her seat, immeasurably content. Ahri was a very good lay, and being with her was fun. She was, unfortunately, the kind of girl that could fall into the wrong crowd, and had a few unfortunate scandals in her early years as she learned to control her spirit-based- and sometimes deadly - powers. Fiora had resolved to keep her on the straight-and-narrow, and away from lecherous perverts and unscrupulous students. Granted, the most moral way to do that probably wasn’t to use her dick and buy her student nice things, but it was the easiest and most pleasurable way to go about it. It also meant that Ahri would not engage in slutty sex with the other students - and potentially risk causing them harm - which was a win-win, as Fiora saw it. It was her duty to keep her students safe, no matter what. 

Ahri’s fascination with the younger Crownguard was very funny, especially with the consideration of Ahri’s love for big dick. Fiora had no idea how it would play out, and the way she saw it, she had two options: stay out of it, or use her dick. She was very, very much inclined to go with the second option. Really, who could resist a good dicking?

Now, there was only the cum staining her leather seat to deal with. With a heavy, heavy heart, Fiora grabbed a cloth she always kept on standby, and went to work cleaning.

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not very long, but hopefully it counts as 'short and sweet.' More chapters, with different characters, to be cross-posted later.


End file.
